A Tale of Twins
by Anelle
Summary: AU. Kags and Kik are heiresses to a multi-billion dollar company. they have everything they could want. well, except friends. so they're off to public school! but how will they deal with drama, gossip, guys, and new enemies! read and find out! be nice
1. Family Life

Heyyyy everyone!! Ok so here's what's going on. An idea for another story just popped into my head one day and whenever I try to update the one I have up now I get writers block because all I can think about it the new idea I have!! So I'm not putting my other one on hiatus or anything. I'm just going to be working on both at the same time. So if it seems like im not updating one for some time it's because brilliant ideas are spewing out of my brain for the other story. So I will now have two stories up for all you lovely people to read!! Well I hope you all like this new story! Enjoy!!

* * *

**Family Life**

Taro Higurashi met the love of his life just as he was building his business career. He was tall and handsome with his straight hair and bluish-gray eyes, generous, and quickly on his way to the top career wise. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was slender, had thick wavy hair, full red lips, and milk chocolate eyes. She was kind and sincere. Her name was Kun-loon. They quickly fell in love and were married with the blessings of their parents.

Only a year after they were married was the couple blessed with beautiful twin girls. Kagome and Kikyo. The twins were always compared to porcelain dolls with their pale skin and ruby lips. The only difference between the two girls was that Kagome had her mothers wavy hair and her fathers blue-gray eyes while Kikyo inherited her fathers straight hair and her mothers chocolate eyes. Shortly after they were born, Taro's business took flight and became the number one manufacturer and seller of nano technology to businesses all over the world. He moved his family into a large mansion and made sure that his girls had the best professors come to their home to teach them. Not only did he make sure that they excelled in their studies but he also encouraged them to take part in extra curricular activities. Kagome decided to take up vocal lessons while Kikyo wanted to try art lessons.

When the girls hit their sixth birthday something awakened in them and Kun-loon realized that the spiritual blood that had laid dormant on her side for generations had finally awakened again. She contacted an old friend of her mothers to come train the girls in their powers. That's how Kaede came to live with them at the mansion. She trained them in archery, sword fighting, hand to hand combat, and in their priestess powers. By the time they were seven both girls could hit the bulls eye with an arrow, knew basic defense, and could somewhat erect a protective barrier around themselves.

This was also the year that their baby brother, Sota, was born. It was a happy time for everyone in the Higurashi household. That is, until Kun-loon was attacked by a demon on her way home from the play ground with Kagome, Kikyo, and Sota. The demon was very low class but he took them by surprise and Kun-loon was killed before the girls could erect a barrier to protect themselves. The demon was killed once it hit the barrier but they did not act in time to save their mother.

* * *

_Ten Years Later_

Kagome and Kikyo grew up into beautiful young women. Their bodies filled out beautifully and had the faces of angels. But this did not make them snobby like most heiresses they knew. They were devoted to their studies and extra curricular's. Kikyo was an accomplished artist. She had one of the many rooms in their house set up as her art studio which was filled with finished and in progress works. She hoped one day to have her art in museums all over the world right along side those of Leonardo da Vinci and Michelangelo. Kagome turned out to be one of the best singers of her time. She had the voice equivalent of the famous American singer Whitney Houston (and don't even say it's not possible because it is. Watch Oprah) and almost peed her herself when Ms. Houston herself made a special appearance at Kagome's 15th birthday party so they could sing a duet together. But she did not want to become a famous singer herself. Nor did she want to write her own songs. She was perfectly content with singing songs already out there just for fun. But her family insisted on being able to have CD's of her singing so her father turned one of the rooms in their mansion into a recording studio for her. She gave CD's to family members as long as they promised not to sell them. Sota was only ten years old and had everything that he could dream of. But it did not make him spoiled. He didn't take anything for granted because he knew all too well that it could be ripped away from him someday and he didn't want that to happen again.

They were to take over their father's company when he retired. Kagome and Kikyo agreed to this as long as they got to have their own lives as well. Kikyo wanted to become a famous artist. She wanted to be known for her talent, not because her daddy was rich. Kagome was giving vocal lessons to children younger and the same age as her and she ultimately wanted to become a chorus and vocal teacher. Sota…well he was just content with being a ten-year-old boy right now.

But not all was well in their lives. Ever since Kun-loon died, Taro sheltered his children, in fear of something terrible happening to them. Kikyo resented demons after seeing her mother killed by one. The only one she could tolerate was Shippo, a six-year-old fox demon Taro took into their home when he found the boy wandering the streets. His family had been killed in a terrible fire. Shippo instantly took a liking to Kagome and rarely left her side. She was planning on legally adopting him once she turned eighteen. But Kagome longed for the world outside the walls of her home. Sota just wanted to see him family happy. This is how they came to be sitting in their fathers study with determination on their faces.

"Dad…we want to go to public school."


	2. Negotiations andPublic School

I hope everyone enjoyed my first chapter. Now it's the really good stuff…they're going to school!!

**Negotiations and…Public school**

"Excuse me?" Taro asked, believing that he heard wrong. Kagome sighed.

"I said we want to go to public school. We all do. Even Sota and Shippo." she said. Taro blinked and looked back to his paper work.

"Absolutely not." He said shortly. Kagome and Kikyo jumped to their feet.

"But that's not fair! We want to go!" They said simultaneously.

"You girls have got to stop doing that…twin thing." Taro said pinching the bridge of his nose. It's not that he didn't love his children. On the contrary, they were the world to him but he just couldn't bear the thought of losing them.

"Dad you know that's not fair. We've been cooped up in this house for ten years! We're suffocating!!" Kikyo complained

"Don't be over dramatic. You have not been in the house for ten years." Taro said rolling his eyes.

"Ok so we haven't been somewhere other than our house or to some charity or promotional thing for your company. Kikyo and I are seventeen years old. We want to enjoy life! We want to go to school, make friends, meet boys!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Meet boys? Don't you have a boyfriend? That….Hojo boy. He seemed nice." Taro said absent-mindedly.

"Please dad, get real. Hojo is _so_ not my type and I'm pretty sure he just wants me to buy him nice things." Kagome said exasperatedly. She looked over at her sister, brother, and almost adopted son. They all nodded in agreement. The next time Taro looked up they were all clasping their hands together and had on the best puppy dog faces known to man. Taro's resolve was no match for those big sad eyes and perfectly pouted lips.

"Arg! Fine!" He groaned. His children started to get very excited and squealed but Taro held up a hand to silence them. "But…you will not fall behind in your studies or your training. You will not become a couple of those 'wild' girls or whatever."

"Ok ok. We'll agree to that if you agree to some of our conditions." Kagome started and Taro nodded for her to continue. "Ok. We promise to keep up with our studies, training, and not become 'wild' girls or whatever if you give us a little freedom. That means we don't have to come right home after school unless we have a lesson…we are seventeen. And I think an eleven o'clock curfew for weekdays and a one o'clock-"

"Twelve"

"Twelve thirty"

"Deal"

"-ok twelve thirty curfew for weekends. And we don't want to go to school in a limo. We don't want to attract a lot of attention. Soooo we were wondering…since we do have our licenses…uh…" Kagome didn't really want to finish her question.

"You two want cars." Taro said knowingly and the girls sheepishly nodded. "Well. Already done. They were going to be a Christmas present but I guess you can have them now." He said with a smile and almost fell out of his chair when the girls assaulted him in a hug. "Now go away so I can call the high school and elementary school to make arrangements."

* * *

It had been one week since that conversation and the next day school started. Kagome and Kikyo were excited beyond belief. Sota was excited to finally have friends who weren't his sisters. But Shippo was a little upset about not having Kagome around him all day but was nonetheless happy about going to school and feeling like a big boy.

Kagome and Kikyo wanted to look their best for the next day so Kikyo took a shower in bathroom adjoining to her room and blow dried it in the "vanity room" she and Kagome shared. This room used to be a bathroom but it was redone when they reached their teenage years. Now along one wall was a counter and a mirror that expanded to touch both walls. On the counter was hair care products, skin products, bath bubbles, bath oils, toothbrushes and toothpaste, mouthwash, and makeup. About five feet from that was a hot tub built into the floor. That also spread from one wall to the other. Kagome and Kikyo often came here after a stressful day to relax in the spring. Their father never stepped foot in their. It was much to girly for him.

Kagome was also in the vanity room, putting her hair into large hot curlers so the waves in her hair would be perfect. After that they said their goodnights and went to their own rooms to dream about the day to come.

* * *

Kagome didn't have to wait for the alarm clock to wake her up. She was out of bed by 6am and school started at 7:30. She was currently in her closet trying to pick out what to wear. After ten minutes of standing there she finally decided on a pair of dark gray skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a scoop neck and metallic writing down the side that said "couture." Kikyo was in her closet in the same predicament. She turned in a circle until she spotted the perfect outfit. A pair of white skinny jeans and a short sleeve purple top with a v-neck and silver swirly designs coming up from the bottom left corner.

They met up in the vanity room, approved each others outfits, and set to work on their appearance. They each put on a touch of eyeliner and mascara. Kikyo applied some very light shimmery purple eye shadow while Kagome chose to go without eye shadow. They applied sparkly clear lip gloss and Kagome took out the rollers in her hair. When they got downstairs the boys were already waiting for them at the kitchen table. They each grabbed a cereal bar and their over sized Burberry bags for their school books. Kagome put on a pair of black boots that had straps with metal studs wrapping around her foot/ankle while Kikyo put on a pair of purple flats that matched her shirt.

The girls both got 2010 Audi s5's. The hard top convertibles were in white and in silver. The white one was Kagome's and the silver one was Kikyo's. Thankfully they weren't two seater's like most convertibles because the girls had to drive Sota and Shippo to the Elementary school on their way to the high school. The boys threw their bags into Kagome's car and climbed in. They decided that they would switch driving days to save on gas. Kagome got first day.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo pulled up to their new school at 7am. They had a half hour to go to the office to get their schedules and find their lockers. As they pulled up they got many stares from the kids spread out across the front of the school and the parking lot. As they got out everyone got quiet before breaking out into fierce whispers.

"Well…so much for trying to be inconspicuous." Kikyo whispered to Kagome, who nodded in agreement.

They made their way to the office where a rather plump lady sat behind a computer screen.

"Uhh…Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi." Kikyo said warily. The lady didn't even look up as she handed them their schedules. "Uh thank you. But we don't really know where any of our classes are." The lady finally looked up at them, got up, and grabbed two students from the hallway. Kikyo looked over the desk to see that the lady was in an enticing game of solitaire.

"Taiija, Houshi, show these two girls around school will ya?" She said as she sat back down to her game.

Kagome and Kikyo silently took in the two teenagers who were staring at them in awe. The boy was rather tall…well anyone was tall to them and their oh-so-intimidating height of 5'3"…and had dark hair that was pulled into a rat tail at the back of his head and violet eyes. He also had a devilish smile that kind of creeped the girls out. The girl was rather tall too. At least 5'6". She had long brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail and caramel colored eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt and green skirt and the boy was wearing black jeans and a dark purple shirt.

"Hi! I'm Sango Taiija! This lech is Miroku Houshi." She finally said after she got over her surprise. "And you're Kagome and Kikyo Higurashi!"

"Heh yeah we are." Kikyo said. "It's nice to meet you." All of a sudden the boy was kneeling in front of them holding their hands.

"Would either of you lovely ladies do me the honor of bearing my children?" He asked with a charming smile. The girls were shocked speechless. Luckily, Sango took care of him by whacking upside the head.

"Stop it you perv! Here let me see your schedules." She said grabbing them out of their hands. "Wow you guys are in AP classes?"

"Just a couple. Our home schooling kind of put us ahead." Kagome said.

"Well luckily I'm in a lot of your classes because I just happen to like school, heh. Miroku is only in some of the same classes as you and I think Inuyasha is in some too." She said thoughtfully…forgetting that the girls were there.

"Who's Inuyasha?" Kikyo asked.

"Oh he's our other friend. He's kind of a jackass at first but you get used to him eventually." Miroku laughed. Kagome and Kikyo laughed nervously and followed the two out into the hall to start their first day ever of real school.


	3. Classes and Taisho's

Hey I hope everyone liked the first and second chapter!! You know….the more good reviews I get the more ill be inspired to write fabulous chapters!!! And guess who the girls meet in this chapter?!!?!?!

* * *

**Classes and Taisho's**

Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Miroku were sitting in homeroom. The desks in this room were large round tables placed around the room. The foursome was sitting at one of tables where Kagome and Kikyo were being filled in about the workings of the school.

"Ok so the school is made up of humans, demons, and half demons. I am a demon exterminator, Miroku's a monk…kinda. I don't know how you can be a holy man when you're groping girls all the time." She said looking at him in disgust and he just smiled.

"I'm sorry my dear Sango. It's my cursed hand!"

"Yeah cursed hand my ass." she said rolling her eyes. "Anyways…so what do you guys do? Any special abilities or are you just fabulous?" She said laughing. Kagome and Kikyo shared an uneasy glance, unsure if they should tell him.

"We're…priestesses." Kikyo finally said.

"Oh wow that's cool! There's only one other of those here. But it's Tsubaki and I swear she's an evil one. She's part of the group you're going to want to avoid." Sango said. Sango then started to explain what groups contained who when Kagome interrupted her.

"Hey who's that?" she asked pointing to a boy standing by the window and staring out into space. "What group does he belong to?"

"Oh…that's Sesshoumaru. I guess he would belong to the 'popular' crowd but he acts even too good for them. He's a loner by choice. He pretty much thinks he's better than everyone." Sango said dismissively. "He's actually our friend Inuyasha's half brother."

"But that guy's a demon." Kikyo said, surprised. "Inuyasha's a demon?"

"Well he's only half demon but he'll rip your head off if he ever hears you call him that. He gets picked on enough for it." Miroku said. Kagome had a look of pity on her face while Kikyo just looked mad. She couldn't believe that these nice people would be friends with someone who had any demon in them at all.

"Speak of the devil!" Sango said as a handsome boy plopped down in the seat in between Sango and Miroku.

"I knew my ears were ringing for some reason." He said. The girls were just staring at him. They had never been this close to a grown demon before. They couldn't help but notice his dangerous looking claws and sharp fangs. Flashbacks from that horrific night ten years ago came into their minds. Kagome shook her head to clear her thoughts and put on a smile.

"Hi I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She said sweetly.

"Keh, whatever." He grunted in reply.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said with some confusion. He turned to sneer at her.

"Look. Don't think that just because you're some rich and beautiful heiress that I'm going to fall all over you or anything like that. You're just the new girl. Why are you even sitting here? Shouldn't you be over with the 'popular' crowd? I'm sure you'd fit in better there anyways." He chuckled rudely. Sango and Miroku looked at him in shock and back to Kagome who had tears gathering in her eyes. She stood suddenly and ran from the room.

"Keh, what's with her?" Inuyasha snorted. He suddenly had a very furious Kikyo right in his face.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! How dare you talk to her like that! She was just being nice to you which you completely don't deserve. All you demons are the same." She spat and marched out of the room after her sister.

Miroku and Sango turned to him with fire in their eyes. "What the hell was that, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"What? They're used to people doing shit for them all the time and falling over their own feet for them I was just letting her know that that's not going to happen with me." He said crossing his arms.

"You're impossible. She did nothing but try to be nice. This is their first time meeting new people in like ten years. You could show a little compassion. And I would watch your attitude around them. They could kick your ass." Sango warned.

"What are you talking about? They're just human."

"Human's who happen to have been mastering their priestess powers since they were six years old. They could fry your ass. You really should apologize to her. She looked pretty upset." Miroku said.

"Oh…well they still couldn't defeat me." He said stubbornly. Sango just shook her head sadly.

* * *

After Kikyo found Kagome in the girls bathroom and convinced her to forget about Inuyasha the bell rang and they were forced to go their separate ways to their first class. Kikyo was off to History and Kagome to Physics, one of the senior classes. She walked in and noticed everyone already sitting. _Ugh great. _She thought as she introduced herself to the teacher, Mr. Myoga. His already large eyes bugged out even more and he stammered as he introduced her to the class. Kagome noticed that the desks were raised tables for two with a sink at each table and the students sat on stools.

"Well how about you go sit next to…Mr. Taisho. Please raise your hand." the teacher said and pointed her in the right direction. Every male looked at her longingly as she passed them and the girls gave her evil looks.

Kagome sat down next to him and saw that it was that Sesshoumaru guy, Inuyasha's half-brother or whatever. She debated on whether or not to introduce herself. What if he turned out to be out huge jerk like his brother? She didn't want to be yelled at twice in one day. So she just sat there looking ahead. She almost fell out of her chair when she heard him speak.

"You are nervous." He said unemotionally.

"Uh…yeah. How did you know?" She laughed nervously.

"Please. It is rolling off of you in waves." He said in the same monotone.

"Well I was trying to decide if I should bother introducing myself. I was already chewed out today for trying to be nice." She murmured. Sesshoumaru looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Inuyasha is an idiot." was all he said and Kagome smiled.

"Well…I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you." She smiled at him.

"Hn. Sesshoumaru." and that was all that was said between them for the entire class. But Kagome couldn't help but steal glances at him numerous times throughout the class. At one point when she snuck a glance he turned to look her right in the eye. She swiftly turned her head back to the board, blushing furiously, and did not look over again.

* * *

**Tada!! How do you like it? Inuyasha is such a jerk! But don't worry, he'll learn his lesson…hopefully! Sessh is a little OOC buuuut I think it's ok. He's still our favorite stoic character. Hope you all liked it! I better get some good reviews or I'm not going to post the next chapterrr!!**

~**Anelle**


	4. Discoveries

**So I know I haven't updated this story in a while and im so sorry! But I hope you will all enjoy this chapter!**

**Discoveries**

It was finally lunch time and they only had four classes after. Kagome met up with Kikyo at their lockers and they were off to lunch.

"Thank Kami it's lunch time! I was falling asleep in that math class." Kagome exclaimed.

"I hear ya Kags. But there's only four classes left and we're in all but one together! Art for me and Choir for you. Then gym class, home economics, and finally study hall. Pretty awesome that we have study hall last class." Kikyo said as they walked into the cafeteria. They froze when they stepped into the cafeteria. Sitting at the table with Sango and Miroku were people they didn't recognize. There was a tiny girl there with tan skin, light purple hair, red lips, and purple eyes. There was also another guy with black hair down to his shoulders and brown eyes. Inuyasha was also sitting at that table, laughing it up.

"Uh…maybe we should sit somewhere else." Kagome said nervously but it was too late. Sango saw them and eagerly waved them over.

"It's ok Kagome. If he says anything idiotic again just zap him…or I will." Kikyo said, linking arms with her sister and they walked over to the table. They sat down next to Sango and took out their lunches of fresh sushi.

"So girls this is Shiori." Sango said indicating to the girl "And this is Musou." she indicated to the dark haired guy. "Musou is human and Shiori is a hanyou."

"Yeah my mom's human and my dad's a bat demon." Shiori said.

"It's very nice to meet both of you." Kagome said with a hesitant smile which was thankfully returned by Shiori and Musou.

"I can't believe I'm sitting with the Higurashi twins! You're so famous and beautiful! I mean Inuyasha you're pretty rich and famous but not even you can compare with these lovely ladies." Musou said with a smile.

"Wait…what do you mean Inuyasha's rich and famous?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"You know…Inuyasha Takahashi. Son of Inutaisho Takahashi. Major successful business man?" Musou asked.

"You're father is Inutaisho Takahasi! He does business with our father all the time! You're rich as hell and you yell at me? Calling me a snob when you're the only snob I see! You just feel threatened because you're not the richest kid in school anymore!" Kagome yelled, which was very rare. Kagome hardly ever lost her temper.

"Hey don't act like you're so much better than me!" Inuyasha yelled back, getting in her face.

"I don't have to act! I know I am. I would never judge someone on how they look, how wealthy they are, or based on if they're human, demon, or hanyou. But you judge people based on all of those things. You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met!" Kagome said and shoved him out of her face, putting a small amount of purification energy into her hands to sting him and stomped out of the room once again. Inuyasha just stared after her, shocked.

"Wowww. I haven't seen her this mad since…ever really. You've got some nerve Inuyasha." Kikyo said coldly while going back to eating.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" Sango asked and Kikyo shook her head.

"She needs to blow off some steam right now. Kagome's a powerful priestess and can be scary when she's mad." Kikyo said. Suddenly Inuyasha pushed out his chair and walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring the stares from people around him.

Kagome wandered the halls until she made her way to the gym workout room. She looked around until she spotted a punching bag. She walked over to it and started punching and kicking it, imagining that it was Inuyasha she was beating. But doing that just made her more angry because she was picturing his snide, smug face. She screamed out and put a lot of energy into her last punch and the punching bag flew off its hook and disintegrated.

"Wow. You're sister was right. You are scary when you're mad."

Kagome whipped her head around to see the boy she was just mentally killing leaning against some equipment and her eyes narrowed.

"What do you want?" she said turning her eyes away from him "Haven't you hurt me enough?" her shoulders slumped as she asked this and he felt guilt stab him in the heart.

"Look…I uh.." Inuyasha started while walking toward her. "I'm…"

"You're what?" Kagome asked exasperated turning to face him.

"I was jealous ok!" He finally shouted. "I was jealous. I'm not as wealthy as you are but still…I was the wealthiest kid in school but still barely anyone noticed or liked me because I'm a half-breed. But as soon as you get here I hear people saying how they wish they could be your friend! How they would do anything to be your friend! No one wanted to be my friend." He said shading his eyes with his bangs.

"I did." Kagome said and his head snapped up.

"Y-you did?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I did. Demon's murdered my mother and I still wanted to be your friend. I believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt before judging them as a bad person." She said, looking right into his eyes.

"I…had no idea. I'm used to people hating me for what I am." He said and Kagome's eyes soften against her will.

"Maybe if you gave people a chance they would be more willing to give you a chance too." She said, putting her hand on his arm. He let out a gasp and looked down at her hand touching his arm.

"Um…can we start over? I promise I won't be a huge ass this time."

"Hmm…I guess so." Kagome agreed cautiously.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha and I can be a jerk sometimes." He said sticking out his hand.

"Hi I'm Kagome and may be forced to put you in your place sometimes." She laughed and took his hand which lasted for about two seconds before she threw herself at him and hugged him around the waist. "I would also like to point out that I'm a fan of hugs."

Inuyasha laughed and hugged her back. The bell rang a second later, signaling that the period was over and it was time to move on to their next class.

"Well I'll see you in study hall. I have that last class too along with Sango and Miroku." He said to her as she ran out of the room.

"Great! See you then!" She called out behind her.

"Bye.." He said to the air seeing as she was long gone. For the first time he met someone who was willing to accept him just as he was and he almost blew it the first day! Even Miroku and Sango didn't accept him so willingly and they were his best friends. Could he find a true friend in this girl?

Kagome rushed through the halls. She was glad Inuyasha apologized. She really did want to be friends with him and now she could be. Kikyo would be mad that she forgave him so easily but it was in her nature. She was almost to the choir room and she couldn't stop smiling. An audition was required for this choir and a couple days before school started she came and auditioned. She reached the room and barely anyone was there yet. She was running faster than she thought.

"Oh hello again Kagome. It's nice to see you. Just take a seat on the risers after picking up the score from the piano." The teacher, Ms. Aika, instructed. Kagome smiled and nodded her head. Sitting down on the risers after getting the score.

Kagome instantly excited. It was the opening number of one her favorite musicals. An American musical called Rent. There were two solo parts as well, a girl part and a guy part. She would definitely be going out for that solo. She looked up as more students started pouring. She didn't recognize many people. She did recognize a couple people though and one of them was Kagura, the girl that was part of the group Sango warned her about. Kagura spotted her and smiled, making her way over to her. Kagome smiled hesitantly back. Maybe Sango was wrong about her.

"Hi! You're one of the Higurashi twins! I'm Kagura Kaze*" Kagura said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi. Yeah I'm Kagome. Nice to meet you!" She said in a friendly manner. Kagura smiled at her before her eyes slid across the room to land on someone. Kagome followed her gaze and found herself staring at Sesshoumaru.

"What! He's in this class? Well that's something I'd never expect." Kagome said raising her eyebrows.

"For sure. He's so damn sexy though. We're practically dating…and he's a _great_ kisser. You can imagine. But listen Kagome. I want to level with you." Kagura said turning serious. "You and you're sister really need to ditch the crowd you're hanging around with now. They're just a bunch of losers and rejects. You need to surround yourself with people as fabulous as yourself. So ditch the losers and come hang out with us."

"Umm I think I can hang out with whoever I want thanks." Kagome said, her smile turning sour and her eyes narrowing. "I don't really like people telling me who I can and cannot hang out with."

"I'm just trying to warn you here. Hanging out with them will just hurt your social standing." Kagura said bitterly and Kagome narrowed even more.

"I think I'll take my chances." Kagome said before getting up and moving to sit somewhere else as the teacher started the class. They started warm ups and Kagome contemplated what Kagura said. She couldn't believe she had the guts to say it would hurt her social standing. As if it was so important to her. And was she really dating Sesshoumaru? She looked over at him and to Kagura glancing at him hungrily. She looked back over at Sesshoumaru and he glanced over to catch her eye. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until Kagome had to tear her eyes away from his. For some reason it caused pain in her chest to believe that they were dating.

It was finally study hall. Kagome was glad to have her last three classes with Kikyo. They spent the last two classes talking about what Kagura said to her and Kikyo was just as appalled as Kagome was. They were currently filling in Sango about what happened before the guys got there.

"That little bitch!" She said outraged. "She's just trying to up her popularity by being able to say she's friends with the two richest girls in Japan. Ohh I hate her!"

"Calm down Sango! We're not going to fall into her trap don't worry." Kagome said patting her hand.

"What aren't we worrying about here?" Miroku asked, plopping down next to Sango.

"Uh were not worrying about lady problems. Everything's a-ok!" Sango laughed nervously.

"Ew. That is one topic of females I never want to discuss." Miroku said wrinkling his nose.

"So how was choir, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Oh it was so fun! Did you know Sesshoumaru's in that class?" Kagome asked the last part just by moving her lips because Sesshoumaru happened to be sitting at a table on the other side of the room looking out the window once more.

"I don't follow what he does. I could care less." Inuyasha said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm." was all Kagome said and stared down at the table in thought. They continued their conversation as normal until the bell rang.

Kagome and Kikyo got their things from their lockers after getting everyone's cell phone number. They then got in Kagome's car and went to pick up the boys. Sota and Shippo were happy to see them and were bouncing in their seats.

"Okaa-san I made a friend! Her name is Rin! Some boys were picking on her and I saved her! She's my best friend!" Shippo said excitedly and with pride.

"Oh that was very brave of you Shippo. But you know it's not nice to fight with other boys. But I'm glad you made a friend." She said smiling at him through the rear view mirror. "I guess it's been a crazy but overall good day for us all."

Hey I hoped you all liked this chapter! I know its been forever since I've updated but my computer got a root virus and it took forever to get rid of. My neighbor had my computer for weeks! I hope you all liked it though!

~Anelle


	5. Unexpected

OMG I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN FOREVER.! In my defense I have been going though some things. Like the most stressfull summer ever and school starting again. Ugh but I promise ill update as much as I can!

**Unexpected**

It was finally Friday. The week had progressed without much excitement. Kagome and Kikyo were still friends with Inuyasha and co. even with Kagura's persistence. Kagome was becoming fast friends with Inuyasha much to everyone's surprise and was even getting Kikyo to be more friendly to him. She could tell Inuyasha had a crush on Kikyo even if he never said anything about it. He always blushed whenever Kikyo looked or talked to him and Kagome just loved to play match maker! She was even starting to talk to Sesshoumaru more and was finding that underneath his stoic mask he was pretty nice…kind of. He was extremely hard for her to read.

But today had a lot of exciting things to look forward to. First of all it was the day for the solo auditions in her choir class and she and Kikyo were spending the night at Sango's! They couldn't believe their dad had said yes to that. But of course they first had to bring Sango over to their house to meet him. It turned out that her little brother Kohaku was in the same class as Sota.

"Kagome can you please stop fidgeting?" Kikyo asked from the drivers seat. "You're making me nervous."

"I can't help it! Auditions are today, remember?"

"Yes I remember and you're going to nail it. Do you know anyone who can belt it like you can?" Kikyo chastised.

"Well..no…" Kagome said timidly.

"Exactly! You have the part for sure so just don't even sweat it. And hey in my art class we're working on painting figures from actual models. Wanna be mine?" Kikyo asked her.

"Thanks Kik and of course!" She said throwing her arms around her sister.

"Whoah! Driving here!"

"Heh sorry." Kagome said rubbing her head sheepishly.

They pulled into the parking lot at the same time as Inuyasha was getting out of it all black Mustang convertible.

"Hey Yash!" Kagome called and elbowed Kikyo in the ribs descreatly.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said politely and blushed slightly.

"Hey girls." He said with an accompanying blush and Kagome squealed mentally. They walked to homeroom together and met up with Sango and Miroku there. Kagome couldn't help but look across the room and smile at Sesshoumaru who gave a slight nod back. When their eyes met for that brief second her stomach did a little flip. She was brought out of her reverie by Sango's voice.

"You girls ready for tonight?" She asked excitedly and the girls nodded their heads vigorously. "Ok good because we're going to the hottest teen night club in town!"

"Uhhh we are?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah! It's only the best place to be on a Friday night! Club Soul? Tell me you've heard of it!" Sango asked shocked.

"Oh we've heard of it. We've just never been there…" Kikyo said cautiously "Our father never allowed it…he said it was bad for out image."

"But it always sounded like so much fun! Stupid rules…" Kagome added with a grumble.

"It would be impossible for us to go their unnoticed. There are bound to be paparazzi everywhere. Father would hear of it and we'd b punished. He'd probably pull us out of school." Kikyo said and Sango slumped in her seat.

"How lameeeee!" She cried with her face in her arms but suddenly she perked up. "Lightbulb!"

"What?" Kagome asked excitedly.

"Nope not telling until tonight! You better have brought some hot clothes though! Or we can just go shopping after school!" Sango said and the girls nodded in agreement.

Miroku and Inuyasha were currently just staring in confusion when the bell rang and they went off to their respective classes.

Kagome gulped before entering Physics and taking her seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru." She said quietly.

"Kagome." Was his only reply.

"So try-outs for the solos are today…are you going to try out?"

"I was not planning on it." He said turning to face front.

"Oh…well I am. I hope I get it!" Kagome said hopefully when something landed in front of her. It was a piece of paper. Neatly folded into a square. Curiously, Kagome unfolded the paper to see that it said "Hi hottie" in small hand writing. Kagome resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She knew who it was from. She looked up to meet the eyes of a wolf demon named Koga. He had been shamelessly flirting with her for the past week. She gave a half smile back to his broad one and tucked the note into her pocket which she would dispose of later.

"Hn."

"What?" She asked turning to demon beside her.

"The wolf is fond of you." He said emotionlessly.

"Heh…yeah I guess so…I feel bad." She said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't share his feelings. I would only want to be his friend…"

"Hn." was all she got before class started and he disappeared as soon as the bell rang.

"Well…that was weird." She said before walking to her next class.

Sango plopped down in the space in between Kagome and Shiori at lunch.

"Ughh I hate history! It's so boring! Learning about jewels that probably don't even exist and never did. Legendary History is interesting but I just can't wrap my head around the idea." She finished and Kagome/Kikyo almost choked on their oden.

"What?" Sango asked.

"Noth *cough* ing. Nothing!" Kagome said nervously patting Kikyo on the back and Sango stored this away in her 'suspicious behavior' category and reminded herself to ask the girls about it later.

"So how's everyone's day going so far?" Kikyo asked to change the subject.

"Keh…boring. I hate school." Was Inuyasha's brilliant reply. "I don't know how you guys are so perky everyday."

"Well when you've been sheltered from the outside world for the last 10 years you tend to enjoy the little things." Kikyo said with a laugh that made Inuyasha blush instantly. He had never heard her laugh before. It was beautiful.

They talked of random things. What movies were coming out and good restaurants in town they wanted to try when all of a sudden there was a loud shriek across the room. They all turned their heads to see Kagura storming after Sesshoumaru who was casually making his way to the courtyard.

"What do you mean go away?"

"I mean I do not wish to speak to you." was his stoic reply which just set Kagura off even more.

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means…I do not wish to speak to you. Back away before this Sesshoumaru rips your head off." He said turning to pin her with a deathly glare and his claws were engulfed in a green haze. Kagura gulped and stepped back in fear. After he walked through the courtyard doors she noticed the quiet cafeteria.

"What are you all staring at?" She yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Well…choir should be interesting." Kagome said as the bell rang. They were gatheing up their things when Inuyasha cleared his throat.

"Uh…Kikyo…could I walk you to your next class?" He asked, looking away and blushing furiously. She was about to deny him request when Kagome casually stepped on her foot and gave her a stern look. Kikyo sighed.

"Sure, Inuyasha. Why not." She said to which Inuyasha smiled proudly and started walking away with her while Kikyo shot Kagome an 'ill-get-you-for-this' look over her shoulder. Kagome just smiled and waved back to her.

"What are you trying to do with them?" Sango asked from behind her, making Kagome jump.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" She tried and Sango just gave her a look.

"Ok ok. Yash totally has a crush on Kik and I think they would be so cute together!" Kagome said once they started walking. "Besides…Kikyo needs to get over her prejudice against demons and realize that they're not all bad. I think Inuyasha could really help her with that." She finished softly and Sango nodded her head in agreement.

"Alright well I think ill help you with that. Yash could use a good girl in his life. I'll see ya in study hall!" Sango said running off and Kagome waved good bye before entering her choir room.

"Alright class! We're going to do warm ups and then jump right into the solo auditions! Let's start with a scale." Ms. Aika said and started playing on the piano.

As Kagome did her warm ups she became less nervous and more confident about auditioning. She was so focused she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching her intensely or the red eyes glaring furiously at her the entire warm up.

"Alright! We'll start with the women's solo. Do we have a volunteer to go first?" Ms. Aika asked and Kagura's hand shot in the air and Ms. Aika laughed. "Hmm I figured as much." She said as she positioned herself behind the piano "Alright Kagura are you ready?" Kagura nodded so she started playing. Kagura took a deep breath and started singing.

_(Solo Words - listen to the song. It's great)_

"_Five hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutes!Five hundred twenty-five thousandJourneys to hundred twenty-five thousandSix hundred minutesHow do you measure the lifeOf a woman or a man?_

_Oh you got to got to Remember the love! You know that love is a gift from up above Share love, give love spread love Measure measure your life in love." _

Kagome was not going to deny that Kagura had a nice singing voice. But that's all it was…nice. Kagura also struggled to hit the high note which Kagome knew she could nail. She felt much better now.

"Alright who wants to try and top that?" Ms. Aika asked, sounding impressed. Nobody but Kagome raised their hand. "Kagome! Fabulous! Come on down!" She encouraged.

Kagome made her way from the lowest riser to the floor in front of the piano and did not miss the glare Kagura was aiming at her. She nodded to the teacher when she was ready and began to sing. Many student's jaws dropped in awe but Ms. Aika just held a small smile on her face, Sesshoumaru showed no emotion at all, and Kagura was seething. When she was done singing the students burst into applause and Kagome smiled modestly before taking her seat.

"Alright and now for the men's solo. It's not as big of a part but it is just as important! Who would like to try?" Ms. Aika asked and a variety of hands went up.

Some of the guys were better than others but none really had the right tone of voice. The part called for a deep rich voice and most of the guys voices were just not low enough for it.

"Alright is that everyone? Any last minute takers?" Ms. Aika asked and a hand from the top riser slowly went into the air and the teacher seemed shocked as did many of the students. "Oh..ok Sesshoumaru come on down."

Every students head turned to follow him, especially Kagome's. She was stunned. _I thought he said he wasn't trying out._ She thought to herself as he passed her. He positioned himself in front of the piano and nodded for the teacher to start playing.

_(Men's solo)_

"_In truths that she learned,Or in times that he bridges he burned,Or the way that she died."_

When he finished singing no one said a word. They never expected THAT to come from Sesshoumaru. Mr. Stoic and Creepy had soul! Kagome couldn't even breathe. Considering his voice would have knocked her off her feet had been standing and not once did he take his eyes off of her while he was singing.

"Well…I guess its time for the class to vote. All who auditioned please step outside." Ms. Aika said and they filed out of the room. After a short period of time they were called back in and sat on the risers.

"Alright…the men's solo will be done by…Sesshoumaru!" she said and there was slight applause from the other guys who tried out. "And the women's solo….Kagome! Let's have a hand for those two." the teacher said and everyone but Kagura applauded. "Ok we'll obviously be rehearsing in class but you two should meet up outside of class to practice together to get the perfect flow." Was all she said before the bell rang.

"How did the audition go?" Kikyo asked Kagome in the locker room while they changed into their gym clothes.

"Great I got the part! And you'll never guess who got the guy part!" Kagome laughed.

"Who?" Kikyo asked with curiosity.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome laughed and Kikyo gave her a look.

"You're joking…"

"Nope! He has an amazing voice believe it or not!" Kagome said somewhat dreamily.

"Hey! Get your head back down to earth. Just because you're doing a duet does not mean something more is going to happen. He is a full blooded demon. They don't care for humans in that way. You're just going to get hurt." Kikyo warned but Kagome didn't seem to hear her and Kikyo just sighed playing to Kami Kagome knew what she was getting herself into.

In study hall Kagome Kikyo and Sango were planning on going shopping after school so they were going to pick up the boys, drop them off at home, and then meet Sango down on what was known as 'Fashion Avenue' that had all the cute boutiques. Kikyo was mid-sentence when her thought died on her lips.

"Kagome."

"Oh! H-hi Sesshoumaru…" Kagome said nervously.

"Ms. Aika said we must practice outside of class." He said monotonously.

"Yeah I was thinking about that…" She started saying but was interrupted.

"Monday after school…does that suit you?" He asked and she merely nodded. With that he walked away. Kagome let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. She looked back at her silent table and shrugged at their stares.

"What we need to rehearse.." She said defensively.

"Just be careful Kags…he's a bastard." Inuyasha said protectively. Being a half-demon, he could hear the way her pulse quickened when Sesshoumaru was around and could see the faintest blush that others could not. _I swear if you hurt my friend I'm goin' to rip that rotten head right off your body._ He thought as he sent the message via his eyes to his brother across the room. An icy stare was his reply. But Inuyasha did not miss how his brothers eyes flickered over to Kagome one last time before staring out the window.

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were currently walking down the sidewalk having no luck in finding the perfect outfits when suddenly Kagome smacked herself on the forehead.

"Duh!" She cried and the other girls looked over at her weirdly.

"What?" Kikyo asked when her arm was grabbed and she was being dragged by her sister.

"Jak!" was all she said before Kikyo started smiling.

"How could we not have thought of him!" She asked and Sango looked completely confused as they entered a high fashion boutique. "He's our stylist!" to answer her unasked question.

"Do I hear my favorite twin heiresses in my shop?" A very feminine man asked coming out from behind a curtain.

"Jak!" they both screamed and ran into his open arms.

"Jak, this is our friend Sango. Sango, this is Jakotsu, otherwise known as Jak." Kagome said and they exchanged their hello's. "Sango is taking us to Club Soul tonight. Somehow this will be kept hidden from daddy." Kagome said with a laugh and Jakotsu grabbed Sango in a hug.

"Finally! They have a friend to take them out and do all the fabulous things that fabulous people should get to do!" He said laughing and Sango laughed nervously from his arms.

"And we were wondering if you could put together some outfits for us?" Kikyo asked hopefully and Jakotsu made a 'pfft' noise.

"Please, child I've been waiting for this day since you girls turned 16! I'm so excited its free of charge!" He squealed and the girls gave him a look.

"Jak it's always free of charge…daddy pays you weekly to send over clothes for us." Kagome laughed and Jakotsu waved her off.

"But this is a special occasion!" he said like it made all the difference in the world. "Ok let's get to work, chicas!"

The girls finally left after about an hour and made their way back to their cars. Kagome and Kikyo got in Kikyo's car and followed Sango's red Cobalt to her house where they went right upstairs.

"Ok before we work on our appearances for tonight you girls have some questions to answer." Sango said suspiciously.

"About what?" the girls asked simultaneously.

"Oh about your weird behavior when I was talking about certain magic jewels…" She said and the girls started fidgeting "Aha! Spill it!"

"Ughhh ok but you have to promise not to tell a soul! Not even Miroku!" Kikyo said and Sango promised. "Ok…these jewels that you learned about…they're not exactly just legend. The Shikon-no-tama and the Hoseki-no-Tsuki (Jewel of the moon) are both very real."

"How do you know?" Sango asked in awe.

"Because…we are the guardians of said jewels." Kikyo finished.

"Whoah…can I see them?" Sango asked and Kagome giggled.

"If you want to cut us open then sure. We harbor them inside our bodies. That way they are better guarded. Our powers shield their energy from being detected. I guard the Hoseki-no-Tsuki and Kikyo guards the Shikon-no-Tama. I was originally supposed to guard that one but…things changed." Kagome trailed off.

"What did?"

"Our mother was killed by a demon." Kikyo said.

"Oh I'm so sorry! But what does that have to do with the jewels?" Sango asked.

"Have you learned about the Hoseki-no-Tsuki in class yet?" Kagome asked and Sango shook her head. "Well you know that the Shikon holds the soul of a powerful priestess, Midoriko, inside it. Well the Hoseki holds the soul of a very powerful demoness. Some say she was the spirit of the moon herself. Many year ago…before even Midoriko's time…there was Tsuki. A white dog demon…like Sesshoumaru…anyways…she caught the eye of a fox demon. Foxes are known for their lustful ways so it wasn't a surprise he should fall for her. But foxes are also tricksters and he was after her power more than anything else. So he met with a dark priestess who helped him trick Tsuki into falling in love with him and when he guard was down he killed her and trapped her soul in the jewel. But the priestess was no fool. She was dark but was not about to let a demon with that much power live so she killed him and kept the jewel for herself. The jewel was passed on to many hands of dark priestesses and became tainted. It wasn't until Midoriko found it that it started to become pure again. And when Midoriko forfeited her life and created the Shikon she wished that the Hoseki would always stay near the Shikon because they had become great friends." Kagome finished.

"Wow…I never thought I would be so fascinated by history! But why can't Kikyo guard the Hoseki?" Sango asked…still confused.

"Because it must be guarded by one of a truly pure heart. Not that Kikyo's heart is impure! Definitely not but…" Kagome trailed off…unsure of how to word it.

"I will never completely get over my prejudice toward demons…there may be some here and there that I get along with, like Shippo, Jakotsu, and Inuyasha, but I will always assume they are evil until proven otherwise. Kagome thinks everyone, human and demon, are good until proven otherwise. She is of much purer heart than I." Kikyo finished and Kagome let out a breath she was holding.

"Ohhh ok I understand. Don't worry…I generally think demons are evil…I'm an exterminator…it's in my blood. Anyways! Lets get down to business! Although I think Kikyo will not like this plan anymore…heh." She said as she pulled out wigs and face makeup. "Tadaa…"

"We're going disguised as demons?" Kikyo asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Yup it's the best way to do it!" Sango said before grabbing Kagome and pulling her over to her vanity.

By the time they were done getting ready it was time to go and the girls had to admit they were impressed with Sango's workmanship. They looked nothing like themselves. Kagome now sported silver hair that reached her butt and was stick straight with long bangs that were put up into a bump. She also had blue stripes on each cheek coming from where her ear was which was now pointed thanks to fake ear tips Sango purchased and she had a blue tear drop on her forhead. She was also sporting fake fangs that were simply single tooth caps so it didn't hinder her speech at all. She was wearing a sapphire blue mini dress that was tank top style in the front and had an open back in a v all the way down to her butt leaving her whole back exposed. She was wearing silver jewely and silver stilettos to compliment her hair.

Kikyo was also wearing a wig. Hers was magenta and only fell to fell just beyond her shoulders in layers. Her bangs were swept to the side. She also had purple stripes on her face but she only had one on each cheek and they went downward from her eyes and she had a purple star on her forehead. She was also wearing pink contacts and had fake fangs. She was wearing a dark purple mini dress that was tank top style. But it clasped in between her breasts and around her stomach, cutting out below and above the clasp on her stomach. She wore pink stilettos and jewelry to compliment her eyes.

Sango also changed her appearance with some influence from the twins. Their father knew they were with her so if for some reason her picture ended up in a tabloid it wouldn't be long before their father figured it out. She was sporting a blue wig that was cropped short and was straight. She adorned black markings on her cheeks that came from her ears which were now pointed and a black snowflake type design on her forehead. She also wore silver contacts and had fake fangs in. She wore a silver halter dress that was tight around her butt but looser in the middle and had a low back. She wore black stilettos and jewelry.

"Ok are we ready or what?" Sango asked and the girls nodded vigorously.

"Remember…if anyone asks…we're elemental demons…they don't really have distinct scent. Kagome is water, Kikyo you're energy, and I'm darkness. You're sure you have our human scents and your priestess energy covered up?" Sango asked when they were waiting in line.

"Yes yes of course. Why is this line taking so long!" Kagome whined. Just then the bouncer walked up to them and pulled them out of line to bring them to the front and let them in. "What…why did he do that?" She asked once they were inside.

"Uh…because we're hot?" Sango answered with a laugh.

The girls were in awe of the place. It was dark with strobe lights and laser lights everywhere. People were dancing, drinking at the bar, hiding in private booths to do Kami knows what. It was all very invigorating. While they were gawking they didn't notice Sango leave and come back with drinks. She offered one to each of them.

"Uh…is there alcohol in these?" Kagome asked warily.

"Um…yes…the drinking age is 17 you know…" Sango said sipping her drink.

"We know…we've just never had a real drink before…other than some wine at daddy's functions." Kikyo said.

"Well today's you're lucky day! Just take it slow ok? No need to get puke face on me tonight. Let's just have fun. I didn't even buy these. Some guy at the bar did! We're hot mama's so lets have fun!" Sango cried doing a little dance and the girls laughed and started sipping their drinks.

Soon enough they were all a little buzzed and having a good time on the dance floor. They weren't being cocky but they did take notice of all the stares they were getting from guys. Soon enough Kagome suggested they get some water and the other eagerly agreed. Once they reached the bar and each ordered a bottle of water they took seats and rested for a moment. That is until three large demon boys made their way over to them. They appeared to be wolf demons judging by their tails. Kagome was happy to note the Koga guy was not among them.

"Well helloooo ladies." The supposed leader of the group said as he leaned over Kagome. "Why don't you girls join me and my boys at our apartment…for a real party." He said winking.

"Uh…no thanks. We're good right here." Kagome said trying to be polite while the other girls just ignored them.

"Aw c'mon baby don't be like that…you know you want to have some real fun." He said touching her chin, which she jerked away.

"Hey! Back off she already told you we're not interested." Kikyo said with a glare.

"Yeah so I suggest you step off." Sango added.

"Come on guys lets just go sit someplace else." Kagome said sliding off her stool.

"Hey where do you think you're going girly. I said you're coming with us." He said with a feral smile, grabbing her around the waist. Just as she was about to fry his smug ass he was thrown across the room by an unseen force and was in someone else's arms. She looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there with a vicious look in his eyes. Hello unseen force.

"Sesshoumaru." She gasped and then realized her mistake. He probably didn't recognize her. He just saw a pretty demon girl. This made her slightly sad.

"Kagome." was all he said before letting her go and 'escorting' the wolf demons out of the club.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome, are you ok?" Kikyo and Sango asked. Kagome dumbly nodded her head.

"Wow…weird that Sesshoumaru was here to play hero. I was expecting you to fry that guy." Kikyo said.

"I was about to. I guess it's a good thing he showed. We would have been exposed if I used my powers. They would know who we were instantly. How many teenage priestesses are there with our level of power?" Kagome said dazedly and the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

They spent the rest of their evening enjoying themselves. Not letting the incident stop them from having fun on their girls night out. They danced until they could dance no more and hailed a cab back to Sango's house. They all sleepily washed their makeup off and went to sleep. Kagome thinking of a certain demon savior.


	6. Changing Tides

Whoahhh I'm so sorry people! It's been wayyyy too long since I've been on! You all probably hate me! But I'm back and ready to give you more chapter for all my stories! Don't give up on me! _**And oh my gosh I realized I made a big mistake! I had Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's last name as Taisho in one chapter and then used Takahashi the next! Ah! Well it will be Taisho from here on out. Sorry about that Guys!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Changing Tides**

The next morning brought the girls sitting around Sango's kitchen table having a breakfast of fruit salad, French toast, and bacon. They were talking excitedly about the night before and laughing hysterically when Sango's cell phone rang. It was Inuyasha.

"S-sup Yash?" She said between hysterics.

"Sango…are Kagome and Kikyo still at your place?" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah why what's up?" She asked, calming down a little.

"Cool…Miroku's over and we're about to hit the pool. You girls wanna join?" He asked and Sango instantly perked up.

"Yeah definitely we'll be over soon!" She said hanging up the phone. "We're going over to Yash's to swim." She said and the girls agreed, saying they just needed to stop home for their suits. Kikyo offered to drive so the three of them hopped in her car and they were off to the Higurashi household. It took no time at all to reach their mansion.

"I'll never get used to the size of this place." Sango said chuckling as the gates were opened for them.

"Kagome!" Was all she heard before an orange ball of fur flew into her arms.

"Why hello Shippo!" She said hugging him tightly.

"Why were you gone for so long? I missed you!" He cried,

"So long? I was only gone overnight!" She said laughing as they went upstairs to grab their suits.

They went to their respective rooms and grabbed their Ed Hardy swim suits, towels, and flip flips and threw them into their beach bags. Kagome paused in front of the mirror as she thought of the previous night. _How did he know it was me? And why did he save me?_ She thought before shaking her head and continuing back out into the hall where Sango was waiting. Once Kikyo came out of her room they were all ready to go. Kagome said goodbye to Shippo and asked him to tell their dad that they would be home in a couple hours. They hopped into Kagome's car this time and drove to Inuyasha's.

When they got there the boys were already in the pool and told the girls to change in the pool house. As they changed Kagome couldn't stop herself from fidgeting and peeking out the curtain up at the house.

"He's not here." Sango said from behind her and she jumped a foot in the air.

"Wh-who's not here?" She asked rubbing her head sheepishly.

"Sesshoumaru…he doesn't live here." Sango answered, giving her a you-don't-fool-me look. "When their parents split he moved out with his mom."

"Oh I see…" Was all Kagome said while tying the string of her bikini. Kikyo was giving her a strange look out of the corner of her eye.

Once they were all changed they stepped out into the sun. The boys gaped at the bikini clad girls until Inuyasha composed himself and loudly asked the girls if they were "going to stand there obnoxiously all day or get in the pool already." To which the girls responded to with cannonballs. They spent the next hours swimming, splashing, playing, laughing, and at times arguing over 'marco-polo' rules. When Inuyasha was dubbed 'Polo' he grabbed Kikyo who couldn't swim away fast enough. He opened his eyes to a blushing Kikyo and started blushing profusely himself. He quickly let go and stuttered that she was 'it'. Kagome obviously saw this exchange and knew that tonight was the night she would convince Kikyo that she had a crush on Inuyasha.

When they finally left they were exhausted. Kagome hugged Inuyasha and Miroku goodbye and after some secret nudging Kikyo gave Inuyasha an awkward little hug as well. Before they left though Inuyasha pulled Kagome aside to ask her something.

"Hey Kagome…?" he asked

"What's up Yash?"

"Uh…do you think we could get together and talk? Like lunch tomorrow or something?" He asked hopefully. She seemed to think about it for a minute then nodded her head.

"Yeah that would be ok." she said with a smile and he looked relieved.

"Ok…great. I'll give you a call tomorrow k?" He said and she nodded once again.

She made her way over to her car where Sango and Kikyo were waiting for her. They gave her strange looks when she got in the drivers seat but she just shrugged them off and started driving. She dropped Sango off at home and Kikyo hopped into the front seat. They drove in silence on the way home, each in their own worlds. They got home just in time to change for dinner. Their dinners were always formal, something having to do to with keeping up appearances even when at home, so they each changed into a gown and did their hair. Kagome's dress was dark blue and Kikyo's was dark green. They both put their hair up in elegant buns because their hair was still damp. They reached the table and their family was already waiting for them, each in a suit.

"Girls…how was your night with Sango?" Taro asked his daughters.

"Oh it was good…you know…girl time." Kikyo said with a smile and her father smiled back.

"Ok enough said." He said with a chuckle. "Where were you girls today?"

"Uh…at our friends house swimming." Kagome answered.

"And what friend is this?"

"Our friend Inuyasha Taisho…" Kagome said warily, not knowing how her father would react.

"Inutaisho's son? Hmm I haven't seen him in a while…perhaps we should invite his family over for a dinner party soon?" He mused to himself. Kagome and Kikyo just gave each other looks of relief. It was a good thing Inuyasha's father was such a prominent business partner with their father.

After dinner Kagome and Kikyo decided to go in the hot spring in their vanity room. They changed out of their gowns and got into the spring, enjoying the hot water and steam that now filled the room. They enjoyed the silence for a bit before Kikyo started fidgeting and swishing the water around.

"Yes Kikyo?" Kagome asked with her eyes closed.

"I was just…wondering…"

"What Inuyasha was talking to me about?" Kagome finished for her. Kikyo's silence was her confirmation. "He wants to go get lunch tomorrow. Said something about wanting to talk…" She said with her eyes still closed.

"Mmm…" was all Kikyo said and Kagome peaked one eye open.

"Is someone _jealous_?" Kagome teased and Kikyo instantly got defensive.

"No!"

"It's ok if you are…I know you have a crush on him. But you don't have to be…we're not interested in each other like that."

"Whatever…I do NOT have a crush on him…well at least not a big one." She mumbled the last part quietly but Kagome still heard.

"Oh my GOSH I knew it!" She exclaimed, splashing Kikyo who splashed her back. "I am so good." She sighed contently to herself and pulled herself out of the spring. "We should hit the sack. We've got training with Kaede tomorrow morning at dawn."

They both made their way to bed and crawled under the covers for a good nights rest.

* * *

The dawn brought Kagome and Kikyo groggily to the training dojo past the gardens behind their house. The first thing they did to warm up was shoot arrows at standing and moving targets.

"Alright girls, ye may begin." Old Kaede said. She was old but both girls knew she was formidable and taught them well throughout the years and they viewed her with great respect. She was a quiet woman who liked to keep to herself mostly, but did come to family functions and dinner sometimes as she chooses. The girls started letting their arrows fly, putting more and more power into each one. Kikyo's arrows glowed pink while Kagome's glowed light blue.

After target practice they moved on to hand-to-hand combat, swordsmanship, and other weapons. They trained for five hours that day and were sweating profusely by the time they finished. They said their goodbyes to Kaede and went back up to the main house.

Kagome got back to her bedroom and heard her cell ringing. She rushed over to answer it but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Heyyy Kags!" the voice on the other line said.

"Inuyasha! Hi!" She said happily

"So I realized today that I didn't even have your number! I had to call Sango to get it! So you wanna meet at the Sushi place on Main in about an hour?" He asked and she looked at the clock beside her bed…she should have enough time to get ready.

"Yeah sounds great. I just got done with training so I just gotta hop in the shower and get ready and I'll see you there!" She said

"Sounds good see you then." He said.

"Bye." She hung up her phone and got in the shower. She made sure to be quick so she could get out and finish getting ready. She quickly changed into a purple sundress and blow dried her hair which she put up into a ponytail. She put on top eyeliner and mascara but that was it. She slipped on a pair of purple flats, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She hopped in her car and drove down to the restaurant. She parked and walked up to the entrance and saw Inuyasha waiting for her. He was dressed in khaki pants and a signature red shirt. She saw his ear flick over in her direction before he turned his head to look at her. She suddenly had a huge urge to touch his ears.

"Hey there." He said pulling her into a hug.

"Hey Yash! Lets go eat I'm absolutely starving!"

They were seated and placed their orders. They were just talking about random things until their food arrived.

"So what did you wanna talk about for real?" Kagome asked him, getting serious.

"Well there's actually a couple things I wanna talk to you about. The first is…uh…about your sister." He said, looking down at his plate.

"Ah! You like her I knew it!" She said laughing.

"Shut up! I just…think she's cool ok?" He said defensively and she couldn't help but think how a like he and her sister were.

"Well…I know she thinks your "cool" too. Maybe you should ask her on a date…she'd probably say yes." She advised. "What's the other thing?"

"Yeah…that's about someone else. You actually."

"I…don't understand?" She asked confusedly. What was he implying?

"Listen Kags…I care about you a lot…I don't say that to a lot of people. Not even my old man. But there's something special about you. You were the first person ever to just accept me for what I am…and I really don't want to see you get hurt." he said, looking into her eyes. She just looked at him with a sweet but confused look still. "Sesshoumaru…I know you like him."

"Oh…" She said nervously, now being the one to look down at her plate.

"Hey…look at me…you're a sweet girl. Probably the sweetest one I know. And he's a bastard. He hates humans and has a cold heart. I've known him my whole life. I don't want you getting hurt." He said looking at her. She just nodded and smiled.

"I know Inu…thanks…I'll be careful." She said with a small smile.

"Ok good." He sounded satisfied and continued eating his meal.

Once they were done they went their separate ways, saying they'd see each other at school tomorrow. On her drive home Kagome couldn't stop her mind from wandering. Both Kikyo and Inuyasha have warned her now. But if Sesshoumaru was so bad then why did he save her the other night? And why did he even talk to her if he hates humans so much? She just couldn't believe that he could be as bad as people say he is. _And if he blew off Kagura like he did then he definitely can't be all bad._ She thought to herself with a smile.

* * *

Kikyo drove to school again on Monday because Kagome would be rehearsing after school with Sesshoumaru today, which she was extremely nervous about. Not that she was nervous to sing in front of him, that wasn't the problem, it was being alone with him for however long they would be alone together.

"So Kags, I was thinking that we could skip lunch and I could start sketching you for my art project? And then maybe again in study hall?" Kikyo asked from behind the wheel.

"Yeah that would be good. Where are we going? Like what setting?" Kagome asked her and Kikyo 'hmmmed' for a moment.

"I was thinking that there's this really pretty Sakura tree by the track. I could have you sitting, leaning against the tree and either be sleeping or reading a book or looking up or something like that." Kikyo suggested and Kagome just nodded in agreement.

They reached the school, parked the car, dropped their stuff off in their lockers, and went to homeroom. The rest of the gang was already there. Kagome took the seat next to Sango, forcing Kikyo to take the one next to Inuyasha, which she got a dirty look for. Kagome just smiled innocently in return. They talked about swimming on Saturday and at one point Inuyasha accidentally smacked Kikyo in the arm in his enthusiasm. He apologized, kind of, but Kikyo still whacked him upside the head which set the group into a whole new laughing fit. When the bell rang they all went their separate ways. Kagome walked into Physics and took her seat next to Sesshoumaru.

"Hi Sesshoumaru. Ready to rehearse today?" She asked lightly

"Hn." was all she got as a reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." She said chuckling and rolling her eyes. All of a sudden a little paper square landed on her desk. She silently groaned, glancing across the room to Koga who was smiling at her devishly. She sighed and opened the note. It was a poem.

_Roses are red, violets are blue_

_My heart is all a flutter when I look at you._

Kagome suppressed a gag and just put the note away. Some girls liked all that romanticizing but Kagome just thought it was corny. She pretended like she didn't even read the note but she couldn't help the slight grimace on her face. She didn't know how many times she had to tell him she wasn't interested in him like that. So she didn't even look back over to him. She stared right at the teacher the whole class. She was focusing so much on the teacher that she didn't notice a pair of golden eyes watching her the majority of the class.

Lunch was finally here. Kikyo and Kagome ate their lunches quickly and excused themselves to go start Kikyo's art project. Kikyo pointed out the tree and Kagome took a seat under it. She had Kagome hold a flower and softly touch the petals with one finger. Kagome held absolutely still like that for the rest of the lunch period until the bell rang. Kikyo wanted to get all the scenery and lighting down first because it would be different later on in the day. She would do the details of Kagome in study hall.

They walked down the arts and music hall together before splitting up and going to their respective classrooms. Kagome took her seat on the risers and waited for class to start. But to her dismay, Kagura sat down right next to her, and there was still 4 minutes before class started. Today was just not turning out to be her day.

"Yes Kagura?" She asked tiredly

"Oh poor poor Kagome. I just came to warn you. Don't get too comfortable with Sesshoumaru. Just because you're doing a solo together doesn't mean he likes you. He and I are just on a temporary break. We're going to get back together very soon don't you worry." Kagura said with an evil smirk before getting up and going back to her own place on the risers. Kagome followed her with her eyes and then found herself seeking out the eyes of Sesshoumaru. He was staring right back at her. She tried to convey her question through her eyes. He must have gotten then message because he gave just a slight shake of his head. She turned around with a small smile on her face.

They were now in study hall sitting at one of the round tables. Kagome was in the position she had been under the tree with the flower so Kikyo could sketch the details of her expression and hands better.

"So what's this for again?" Inuyasha asked, looking over Kikyo's shoulder marveling at her work.

"It's for my art class. Kagome is my favorite model." Kikyo said with a smile.

"Aw Kik, you make me blush." Kagome said giggling and Kikyo reprimanded her for not staying still.

Kagome wanted to tell Kikyo about what Kagura had said to her but Kikyo would probably just agree that she should stay away. Though Kikyo was opening up to demons a lot more. She and Shiori got along very well and she was allowing Inuyasha to look over her shoulder as she worked, and she never let anyone do that. The final school bell rang just as Kikyo was finishing up.

"I can't wait to get this down on a canvas with paint! It's gonna be awesome!" She said while they all packed up their things.

"Kagome." Was heard from behind them and she froze mid pack.

"Oh hey Sesshoumaru. Ready to rehearse?" She asked nervously and he nodded his head.

"I will accompany you to your locker to get your belongings." He said stoically.

"Oh…ok." Kagome said and shrugged to Kikyo who was giving her a dirty look. He walked with them to their lockers and stood silently while they book their books in their bags. Once they were all done Kagome said goodbye to Kikyo and told her she would call their driver for a ride home later.

"Alright Kags…see you later." She said giving Sesshoumaru a cautious look before walking away. Kagome rolled her eyes and turned to Sesshoumaru.

"So where are we practicing? In the choir room?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No…we are going to my place…after we make a stop." He said before walking towards the front door and Kagome jogged to keep up.

He led them to a silvery-white Mazda rx8. Kagome put her bag in the back seat and got into the passenger seat. Sesshoumaru got behind the wheel and sped off. Kagome clutched on to her seat in fear of the speed they were going. She didn't even dare look over to see how fast they were going. But what seemed like no time at all they were slowing down. She looked out the window to see they were parked in front of Sota's and Shippo's school. She was just about to asked what they were doing here when Sesshoumaru got out of the car to greet a little girl. A little _human_ girl, who latched on to Sesshoumaru's leg in affection. He patted her on the head and directed her to car and helped her into the back seat. As soon as the little girl saw Kagome she got very excited.

"Hi! Who are you? Rin's name is Rin!" She said so cutely. Kagome couldn't help the smile that spread ear to ear.

"Hello Rin! I'm Kagome. It's nice to meet you!" She said while Sesshoumaru got back in the car. She gave him a questioning look but he just started driving, much slower this time, to a street of very nice apartment complexes. They parked and Rin shot out of the car and up the stairs to one of the doors. Sesshoumaru made his way at a much more reasonably pace and Kagome followed behind him. He unlocked the door and let it swing inward.

"Kagome-chan come see my room!" Rin said tugging on Kagome's hand. She let the little girl drag her down the hallway while she admired the apartment. It was large and very nicely decorated. Rent must be quite a lot. She was snapped out of her thinking when they reached a cute little girls room. The walls were a light pink and the carpet was plush and white. The bed was covered in a green comforter with pink flowers on it. There was a toy chest over flowing with toys, a bookshelf stacked with children's books, and a desk with coloring and activities books on it.

"Wow this is amazing Rin." Kagome said sweetly to her.

"Rin, do your letter work until dinner is ready. Kagome and I have to practice." Sesshoumaru said from the doorway.

"Ok outo-san!" Rin said and ran over to her desk with her little back pack.

Kagome's head was reeling. _Outo-san?_ She thought. _This little girl is Sesshoumaru's daughter? _Well obviously not his biological daughter considering she was 100% human…but that just means he must have adopted her. She dazedly followed Sesshoumaru back out into the living room and he took out the score from his back pack. She right away noticed the piano in the corner of the room.

"Do you play?" She asked him and he shook his head.

"My mother used to." He said taking a seat on the couch.

"My mother was the first one to teach me…before she died." She said looking at the piano. "Could…I play while we rehearse? It would make it easier to have music to sing along to." She said and he just nodded his head.

He got up from the couch and took a seat next to her on the piano bench. She placed the score in front of her and expertly started playing. They both sang the parts that the whole choir sang before Kagome got into the first part of her solo. As she was singing she could feel his eyes on her so she turned to look him right in the eyes as she sang. They did not break eye contact all through his solo, the rest of her solo, and the rest of the song. Kagome couldn't break herself away from his beautiful eyes. Thankfully the sounds of small hands clapping brought her out of it.

"That was great!" Rin said smiling. Sesshoumaru looked over to her with a raised eyebrow. "Ok going back to do my letters now!" She said with a laugh and ran away.

"So…you're not the human hater everyone says you are I take it?" Kagome asked bravely.

"And why do you say that?" He asked monotonously

"Because…you adopted that little girl and it's obvious you care very much for her." She said, daring him to challenge her. Which he did.

"Rin is an exception. I don't _hate_ humans per say…they are just not worth my time. I never used to have a problem with them until…her." He said.

"Her?" She asked confusedly

"Inuyasha's mother. He left my mother for her." He said and Kagome's eyes softened in sympathy. "I moved here with her when they split. She died some years ago, of a broken heart some would say."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Kagome said, wanting to reach out to him but knowing better. They stayed quiet for a while, just sitting there before Sesshoumaru asked if she would like something to drink. She gladly thanked him and they moved to the kitchen.

"How did your mother die?" He asked suddenly, very personally.

"Oh…well…when Kikyo and I were very young we were walking home from the playground with out mother when a demon attacked us. He killed our mother before he was stopped." She answered vaguely, not knowing if he knew she was a priestess or not.

"Your mother was killed by a demon…does that make you frightened of demons then?" He asked

"No not really…I did for a long time but I can take care of myself." She answered honestly.

"So you do not fear me?"

"No of course not." She said and all of a sudden he was in front of her, pressing her against the counter with a hand gripping the counter on each side of her. He put his face just inches from her own and she could feel his breath on her mouth.

"Now are you afraid of me?" He asked her quietly. She gulped silently and shook her head. But that was a lie. She was _very_ afraid right now. Not of him, but that she knew he could definitely hear her heart pounding in her chest. She couldn't stop thinking about how beautiful he was. She was very aware of his fangs and claws. He was a dangerous beauty. She looked up into his eyes and saw the amusement there. _He's enjoying this!_ She thought. _Well I can play this game too._

Suddenly Sesshoumaru found himself being pressed against the counter. Kagome had a hand on each of his wrists and her body was pressed against his.

"Are you afraid, Sesshoumaru?" She asked in a whisper.

"Of you? No." He said with what would almost be a smile.

"No? You should be." She said with a smirk and put just a very tiny bit of energy into her hands, just so he could feel the tingling and look down at his wrists.

"Hn." He said with a smirk, he liked this feisty little human girl. He quickly twisted and grabbed her wrists, turned her around and held her arms behind her back. So her back was to his front. He made sure to be careful that he palms weren't touching him in anyway as he held her arms with one hand and placed his other claws at her throat. He noticed from this angle he could see down her shirt a bit and her ragged breathing was doing something unfamiliar to him. He had the urge to sink his fangs into the crook of her neck. He shook his head mentally.

"Little human, you should fear me." He purred into her ear. But he was surprised when he felt a jolt go through his body and he instantly let her go.

"That was just a taste, don't make me hurt you Sessh." Kagome said, though she was panting from the feeling of him being so close to her like that. Sesshoumaru just stared at her. He hated to admit it but…he was impressed.

"So what are you making for dinner?" She asked him. He looked around the kitchen and shrugged his shoulders. He was honestly going to order take out. "Hm let me help! I can make great oden!" She insisted and started looking through his fridge. She took out the ingredients she needed and set him up at the cutting board and told him to start chopping. Shortly they were done making the oden and called Rin for dinner. Kagome was about to go pack her things and call to be picked up but Sesshoumaru said she should stay and eat, since she prepared it.

Rin and Kagome chatted all through dinner with Sesshoumaru contributing to the conversation at times. Sesshoumaru couldn't help but notice how much more alive the room seemed with Kagome here. He couldn't stop looking at her. There was a light emitting from her. She just…glowed. _What's wrong with me?_ He asked himself. He could not be falling for this human girl. He was not his father. But…was Kagome different? She had more power than any other human spiritual powers and he knew she had more inside her that she wasn't letting out.

After dinner she had called her driver and gave him the address. It would take him about twenty minutes to get there. She didn't realize they had driven so far from their school. She offered to help put Rin to bed and then she and Sesshoumaru were sitting in the living room. It was getting dark outside.

"So…um…my father wants to have a dinner party soon. With your family. That means your father, brother, and you. And of course Rin as well." She said and he just looked out the window.

"I know you don't like Inuyasha but it would mean a lot to my father…and to me…if you were there." She said looking down at her lap. At that he looked up to stare at her.

"Why do you want me there?"

"I just…I think it would be nice…" She said fidgeting he hands. She stilled instantly when he laid a hand across hers.

"I will come." He answered and a huge smile spread across her face and not being able to contain her happiness, she threw her arms around him in a hug. He stiffened at first but soon relaxed, though he did not raise his arms to hug her back. Kagome's driver then arrived and she left. Sesshoumaru watched them go from the window. He could not deny it to himself any longer. This human girl…she was his and no one else's.

* * *

Well I hope you liked this chapter guys! I know it's been wayyyy too long since I've updated. Don't hate meee!

~ Anelle


	7. Dinner and A Date

**Heyyyy readers! I'm baaaack after a long semester of hard work! And I'm here to give you all the updates you guys have been asking for! I did do some writing while in school in class so I hope you all like this next chapter!**

**Dinner and A Date**

It had been a week since Kagome rehearsed with Sesshoumaru and things were starting to change. Sesshoumaru made and oath to himself that Kagome was _his_ and no one else's. Unfortunately, he was the only one who knew this, for the moment. He was too withdrawn to express hi feelings vocally to her. He didn't even know what his feelings for her _were_. Love? No way. He didn't love anyone except his mother, who was dead, and Rin. Did he care for her? Maybe. Did he respect her? Yes…and that was enough to gain his attention. She intrigued him with her open and caring personality and her power impressed him. For him to be impressed by anyone, much less a human, was astounding. So that is why he chose her. For what, he didn't entirely know yet. Was the great Sesshoumaru wanting her for be his…_girlfriend? _Sesshoumaru was pulled out of his thoughts when said priestess sat down next to him

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Kagome said happily.

"Hello Kagome." Sesshoumaru barely replied before there was someone standing in front of their table. To both of their annoyance it was Koga.

"Heyyy Kagome!" He said with a wolfish grin and a wink of his eye. Kagome had to refrain from rolling her eyes.

"Hi Koga." She replied, ever polite.

"What do you want, wolf?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly.

"I'm not here to talk to you, Ice Man. I'm just here to ask Kagome if she's ready to say yes to me taking her to the Homecoming Dance?" He asked leaning in closer to her. Sesshoumaru subtly stiffened, waiting for Kagome to answer.

"I'm sorry, Koga. But my answer is still no. I don't even know if my father will let Kikyo and I go to the dance. And if he does its highly unlikely that he'll let me go with a boy. And on top of that, you know I only want to be your friend." Kagome replied tiredly but Koga wasn't taking no for an answer.

"C'mon babe! It'll be fun!" He said getting even closer to her and Kagome tried shrinking away. She was about to tell him no again when she felt her stool, along with herself be pulled away from Koga and towards Sesshoumaru, who was pinning Koga with a deadly glare.

"She said no, wolf. Now leave before I make you." He said and Koga just glared at him but silently went back to his seat as the teacher came into the room.

"Thanks Sessh." She said gratefully and he just nodded. "Oh! I told you how my father wants to have your family over for dinner? Well he wants to do it tonight if that's good for you? He's having a few other business people over and your father is going. He told me to invite you though because he doesn't have your address to send an invitation to." She asked hopefully. He searched her face for a moment and finally nodded.

"Rin and I will be there. Formal attire I'm assuming?" He asked and she nodded her head enthusiastically and threw her arms around him in a hug, which he almost returned…almost.

"If you two are quite done back there. We would love to have you join the rest of the class in discussion." they heard the teacher berate them from the front of the room, but he also had a smirk on his round face. Sesshoumaru also did not miss the look Koga shot back at them.

* * *

Before lunch Kikyo gathered their group of friends in the art room. She was finally going to unveil her final masterpiece.

"C'mon, Kiki I want to see it!" Kagome said, calling Kikyo by her childhood nickname, which Kikyo grimaced at.

"You're ruining the suspense _Kago._" Kikyo said rolling her eyes. "Ok, the moment you've all been waiting for….tada!" she said, pulling the tarp off the canvas. There were various gasps, oooh's, and ahhh's from the group.

"Wow Kikyo that's so good! It captures Kagome perfectly!" Sango squealed excitedly.

"You are so getting the blue ribbon in the art show!" Kagome said pumping her fist in the air and Miroku nodded in enthusiastic agreement.

Kikyo was glowing from all the praise she was getting from her friends and Inuyasha couldn't stop looking at her. He walked up to her and touched her shoulder lightly.

"It's really amazing Kikyo. You're a great artist." He said to her quietly and she blushed profusely

After Kikyo had put the tarp back on her painting of Kagome and they all walked down to the cafeteria together.

In the courtyard there was a very different kind of exchange going on. Sesshoumaru was resting peacefully under a large tree when he smelt someone approaching him. _Wolf. _With an inward groan he opened his eyes and saw Koga walking up to him.

"Yo, Sesshoumaru! I got a bone to pick with you!" Koga said loudly. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Speak wolf." He replied boredly.

"It's about Kagome. You like her or something?"

"This Sesshoumaru does not have to explain himself to the likes of you. But you will leave her alone from now on." he replied icily.

"Pshh yeah right. I'll have my time with Kagome. And when I do it's going to be sweet sweet magic. She'll be begging -" he didn't get to finish because he found himself currently pinned to the tree and a deadly furious Sesshoumaru in his face.

"You will not speak of her!" Sesshoumaru practically growled; he was seeing pink.

"And what's it to you?" Koga mocked and started laughing until he felt his neck being burned and looked down to see Sesshoumaru's claws leaking green poison.

"I will kill you. And I will not make it quick and painless." Sesshoumaru growled before tossing Koga aside like a rag doll and walking away casually.

* * *

In choir Kagome was sitting in her place in the risers talking to one of the other girls in the class when she felt someone sit down next to her. She knew who it was before she even looked and she could feel her heart rate pick up.

"Hey Sesshoumaru, what's up?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit here until class started." He said looking her in the eye. "Is that ok?" he asked and her whole face turned red.

"O-of course it is. I'm happy to have you sit here." She said and Sesshoumaru noted that he liked the way she looked when she blushed. But he noticed her face go a little pale after a second. He followed her line of vision and saw Kagura walk into the room and pin Kagome with a glare. Sesshoumaru just looked and Kagura with a bored expression and turned back to Kagome. He could tell she seemed uncomfortable. He wanted to say something to make her feel better.

"You are more powerful than she is." He said sincerely and was pleased when a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Thank you but she's still a witch." Kagome giggled. At that moment the teacher came in and Sesshoumaru moved to his seat.

"All right class! I have some exciting news! Our concert is coming up and I know we're all very excited!" She said enthusiastically. "I hope you're all ready, especially our soloists!" she asked and Kagome nodded her head excitedly while Kagura rolled her eyes.

"Ok good now lets get started with our warm ups." she said as she sat down behind the piano. For the rest of class Kagome was day dreaming about the upcoming concert, but mostly about dinner tonight. Sango and Miroku were also invited upon her's and Kikyo's request so Sango was coming over early to get ready with them and Miroku was coming with Inuyasha and his father.

* * *

Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango were at Kagome's locker just after school let out. They were all going back to the Higurashi mansion together.

"I can't wait for this dinner tonight! Will there be dancing?" Sango asked excitedly and Kikyo giggled and rolled her eyes.

"There will be music but I doubt there will be much dancing. It's just a business dinner, not a ball. But we do have a Christmas ball in the winter which you're invited to and there's always dancing there!" Kikyo said and Sango jumped up and down excitedly.

"Well I'm still excited! My first fancy dinner!" She said and they all broke into laughter until someone walked up behind them. Kagome turned around to be greeted by Sesshoumaru.

"Hey Sessh!" Kagome said breathlessly from laughing.

"Dinner is at what time tonight? You failed to mention that." He asked, only looking at her.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Dinner is at 8pm but everyone is arriving at 6 for snacks and socializing blah blah. But you don't have to come then if you don't want to!" Kagome stammered but Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"We will arrive at 6. I'm sure Rin will be very excited." He said and Kagome smiled.

"I know Shippo is excited that she is coming over. They've grown quite attached from what I've heard." Kagome giggled and said goodbye until later. She turned around and was greeted by two pairs of skeptical eyes. "What?"

"_Sessh?_ He actually lets you call him that?" Sango said with a snort.

"Well…yeah. He hasn't said anything about it." Kagome said slowly.

"Kags…you like him!" Kikyo accused, somewhat angry. They gathered their things and walked out to Kikyo's car together. Kikyo got behind the wheel, Sango called shotgun, and Kagome climbed into the back seat. It was still warm enough outside to have the top down.

"So what if I do? He's a nice guy." Kagome defended as she relished in the feeling of the wind blowing against her face and through her hair.

"So he's a _demon_, Kagome!"

"I don't care! Demon, human, half demon, blah blah what's the difference?" She asked rolling her eyes. "I know a demon killed out mother and I'm still hurt about it too. I miss her everyday, but that demon could have just as easily been a human and then we might not even be here either. Our powers don't work against humans. Evil is born in all types of people, not just demons. I try to understand your prejudice against them so can you please try to understand that I _don't_ have that same prejudice. I like Sesshoumaru." Kagome explained, meeting Kikyo's eyes in the rearview mirror.

"I guess I never thought about it that way. I guess we were lucky that it was a demon, at least we could protect ourselves and Sota. I guess I can try to be more understanding about you and Sesshoumaru…but I swear if he hurts you! May Kami have mercy on his soul." Kikyo said darkly and Kagome had to laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. That goes for Inuyasha too. He better not hurt you…but I don't think he will." Kagome teased and saw Kikyo blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kikyo said looking away.

"Suuuure." Kagome teased more and Sango had to laugh along too now that the tension had dissipated.

When they pulled into the Higurashi mansion they noticed a lot of hustle and bustle going on. There were gardeners sprucing up the garden and workers washing the tall windows. When they got inside they saw maids cleaning vigorously dusting, polishing, sweeping, mopping, and hanging decorations. Their head butler, Daisuki, was watching over all of them. When he heard them coming he turned and a smile lit on his face.

"Hello, misses. What do you think?" The older man asked. For 57 years old her was a very poised and wise man that the girls often turned to when their father was busy with work.

"It looks fantastic as always, Dai-san!" Kagome chirped. Sango was looking around in awe.

"You think this is impressive, just wait til the Christmas ball." Kikyo leaned in a whispered.

The girls hurried up to their rooms and saw the dresses that Jak had sent over for them. He made one for Sango as well. And they marveled at them before going into the vanity room to get ready. People would be arriving at 6 and it was already almost 4. They first started on each others hair. First Kagome and Kikyo worked on Sango's mahogany tresses. They pulled half of it up, twisting it at the sides and bobby pinning in up in the back and adding a pretty silver hair clip to hide the pins. They also put a little bit of a poof on top to give it some volume. After Sango they worked on Kikyo's hair. Kagome French braided Kikyo's bangs to the side and down the side of her head into a loose pretty bun at the nape of her neck. Next worked on Kagome's thick wavy locks. They pulled front pieces back and pinned them at the back of her head in an elaborate pattern, curling unruly waves so that they fell nicely down her back.

When they were all satisfied with their hair they started on their makeup. This they did on themselves and they all kept it simple so that people would be focused on their pretty dresses. They just put on a touch of eyeliner, mascara, and lip gloss. Kagome checked her cell phone for the time and her eyes bugged out slightly.

"Oh man! It's 5:40! People will be here in 20 minutes! We need to get dressed!" She exclaimed and they hurried to Kagome's room giggling to get dressed. Sango was wearing a pretty, forest green, one shoulder dress. It fell straight down and looked like a silky green waterfall. She wore a pair of strappy black heels to go with it and dangly earrings. Kikyo wore a pink and purple empire waist dress. There was a jewel at the center of the bust and two strings from that point that came up to tie around her neck. She wore pink heels and pink stud earrings. Kagome wore a deep silvery-blue v-neck dress. It had a band of sequins and jewels underneath the bust and from that it splayed out in pleats to the floor that rippled, flowed, and billowed when she walked. She put on a pair of silver heels and hoop earrings. They approved of each others dresses, vocalized their thanks to Jakotsu, and made their way to the stairwell. Over the balcony they could see a number of guests already there, including Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshoumaru. All of the guests looked up in awe and Taro had a pleased smile on his face.

"Wow so many people are here!" Sango whispered.

"They're business men. They make it a priority to be on time to everything." Kikyo whispered back. Kagome would have chimed in but she was currently transfixed on a certain demon who appeared to be staring in awe at her.

It was true. Sesshoumaru was transfixed by her beauty. And this was just a business dinner! He wondered what she looked like really done up. He knew the Higurashi's had a Christmas ball every year. He then decided that he _had _to be at that ball. He watched as she, her twin, and her best friend made their way down the stairs to be greeted by everyone. He glanced around and noticed everyone looking at the girls with smiles on their faces and he realized that many of these men and their wives had watched the two girls grow up with having been business associates with their father, whom he noticed had the great adoration shining in his eyes. He wasn't like many powerful fathers who don't spend much time with their children. It was obvious he cherished his children above anything else in the world.

"My girls, you look so beautiful! And you too Sango! All perfect visions." He said, kissing his daughters on the crowns of their head.

After being bombarded by their brother and Shippo, both in little suits, and the girls said hello to their fathers guests they made their way over to their friends who waited patiently for them to be free.

"Hi guys! I'm so glad you're all here! These things are usually so boring!" Kagome chirped and hugged all her friends, including Sesshoumaru, although he did not exactly hug her back. She then bent down to Rin's height.

"Hello Rin! You look so pretty!" Kagome said to her, giving the little girl a hug. Rin wore an orange dress with an orange flower clip in her hair. The color looked very good on her.

"Kagome-chan! Rin is so happy to be here! Rin missed you Kagome! Can you come over again soon and bring Shippo?" She asked excitedly which made Kagome laugh.

"Of course Rin! That is, if Sesshoumaru doesn't mind?" She asked looking up at him but Rin answered for him.

"Oto-san won't mind. He misses having Kagome-chan around too!" Rin said which elicited a cough from Sesshoumaru. Rin looked up and gave him a confused look, shrugged her shoulders, and ran off to play with Shippo and Sota.

Kagome stood and noticed that Sesshoumaru was pointedly _not_ looking at her and her other friends were blatantly staring at them. She rolled her eyes at all the awkwardness but was blushing just the same.

"So who wants a tour?" She asked and they all agreed.

Kagome and Kikyo showed their friends through their house, the mansion consisted of Kagome's sound studio, Kikyo's art studio, the game room (which they had to physically drag Inuyasha and Miroku out of), the work out room, the indoor pool and hot spring, and what was the dubbed the "hang out" room which was a stylish room with comfortable couches, chairs, a sound system, and a large projector screen to watch TV and movies. They bumped into Taro and Inutaisho in the library by the fireplace talking.

"Kids! Come in come in." Taro said warmly.

"Hi daddy, we were just giving everyone a tour of the place." Kagome said with a smile. "What are you two discussing? Important top secret plans?" She asked in a menacing voice.

"Nothing so dramatic." Inutaisho said with a warm laugh.

"We were actually discussing you girls. I hear there is some dance coming up? Why haven't you told me about it?" He asked, feigning hurt and the girls rolled their eyes.

"We figured you wouldn't let us go anyway." Kikyo said.

"Why not? It's a chaperoned dance put on by the school. I think if you went with people we can trust it wont be a problem." Taro said and Kagome hugged him. "But! I have to approve of who you go with!"

"Why don't we all go together? We can get a limo." Miroku suggested and Taro nodded.

"Yes that's good…but I want to make sure you'll have someone there to protect you if anything should happen." He said rubbing his chin. At this, Sesshoumaru stepped forward.

"I can accompany Kagome to the dance, if you would like sir, and if Kagome wishes." Sesshoumaru said looking over at Kagome who had gone bug eyed and was blushing like crazy. Taro immediately lit up at the idea.

"I think that's a great idea Sesshoumaru! What do you say Kagome?" He asked and all she could do was nod in agreement. Kikyo and Sango were trying to hold in their giggles.

"Inuyasha! You wouldn't mind accompanying Miss Kikyo to the dance would you?" He asked with a glint in his eye. Inuyasha tensed up and tried to look anywhere but Kikyo's shocked face.

"O-of course not. I would be honored to." He stammered like a perfect gentleman.

"Does that suit you Kikyo?" Taro asked and she nodded her head, quite embarrassed. "Well good then, that settles it!"

"Yes, it's a date." Inutaisho said with a wink.

* * *

**Welllll I hoped you all enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it! Review and let me know what you think!**

**-Anelle ****J**


End file.
